The Bioreagent and Cell Culture Core Facility is one of the longest standing and most widely used shared resources with distribution facilities in five locations; two in the Cancer Center, one in the Hoffman Medical Research building, one in Childrens Hospital Los Angeles, and one in the Institute of Genetic Medicine. Currently eighty-three faculty members utilize the services annually, a 20% increase in the last two years, resulting in substantial savings of 35% to 55% for the investigators. The Facility supports all cancer related research that requires in vitro experiments by preparing and distributing reagents used in cell cultures and in molecular biology, and by performing technically challenging culture procedures and quality control assays. The facility continues to gradually reorganize in order to respond to priority requests from investigators and to assure stringent cost effectiveness. As a result, the core's budget was reduced by 24% in spite of the increased services provided. The following services are provided: 1) growing cells in large quantities using a BioReactor, suspension or roller bottle cultures; 2) preparing or distributing commercial monoclonal antibodies; 3) performing tests for mycoplasma contamination using an enzyme assay from Cambrex or the PCR method; 4) making different strains of E. coll competent cells for transformation; 5) producing LB agar plates with antibiotics; 6) performing or assisting with CytoTox 96 cytotoxicity assays; 7) bulk purchase and distribution of transfecting reagents; 8) quality testing before bulk purchase of fetal bovine serum, bovine calf serum, charcoal treated or dialyzed serum and making it available at substantial savings; 9) test and bulk purchase the most commonly used cell culture media for distribution and preparation of only the unusual, high priced media with substantial savings; 10) large scale preparation of cell culture additives like Trypsin-EDTA, Hepes buffer, penicillin/streptomycin; 11) performing special sterilization procedures, monitoring autoclaves, water quality, maintaining liquid nitrogen freezer Cryogenic System, assisting in incubator decontamination and calibration; and 12) training new technicians or graduate students in specialized techniques used in cell culture. These services are regularly reviewed by an Oversight Committee and modified to suit the investigators'needs.